


Une nuit sans nuages

by LeiaLibelle



Series: Chroniques de Pleine Nuit [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcool, Alors du calme, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, Il se passe pas grand-chose en fait, Kanaya est majeure, Lisez si vous voulez, Mais c'est Rose, Mais rien de sexuel, Mineurs qui boivent de l'alcool, Pas Rose, Romance, Succubes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout le monde a besoin d'une soirée tranquille de temps en temps. Même une succube. Et surtout Kanaya. Mais une rencontre inattendue avec une belle inconnue aux yeux roses n'allait pas tarder à perturber ses plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nuit sans nuages

Kanaya Maryam était, on pouvait le dire, une jeune femme plutôt calme et posée. Tout dans son apparence – ses cheveux noirs coupés court, ses tenues sophistiquées mais jamais provoquantes respirant le chic et la classe, son maquillage peu accentué aux couleurs sombres lui donnant un air mature à la limite du gothique, sa posture droite et digne – imposait le respect et la rangeait dans cette catégorie de filles qu’on admire de loin sans jamais oser venir leur adresser la parole, femmes respectables et distinguées au regard et aux mots durs comme la roche. Du moins, c’était l’impression qu’elle donnait.

Pour quelqu’un connaissant un peu mieux la demoiselle Maryam, il en était tout autrement. Impulsive, un peu maladroite et toujours effrayée par le ridicule, protectrice envers les choses qu’elle aimait et redoutable face à ses ennemis, voilà ce que voyaient ses véritables – bien que peu nombreux – amis. Derrière l’attitude froide et les vêtements sombres, ils trouvaient une jeune fille à la bonté et la générosité infinies, toujours prête à aider ceux qui avaient besoin d’elle pour peu qu’ils le méritent. Beaucoup voyaient même en elle une grande sœur sur qui ils pouvaient toujours compter et à qui ils confiaient leurs doutes et leurs angoisses sans retenue ; Kanaya, elle, les aidait de bonne foi et chacun savait que ses conseils étaient précieux.

Ce soir-là, cependant, Kanaya Maryam n’avait pas le cœur à tendre oreille aux malheurs de ses amis. C’était une belle soirée, la lune brillait fort dans le ciel qu’aucun nuage ne venait ternir. Il ne faisait pas trop froid, ce qui était rare en cette saison, et les rues étaient silencieuses juste comme la jeune demoiselle l’aimait. En d’autres occasions, Kanaya aurait probablement apprécié se balader au gré de ses envies, traversant les rues sans réfléchir ou s’installant sur un banc pour lire un roman à la lumière d’un réverbère. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait parfois de faire quelque rencontre avec des ivrognes ou des délinquants – seules âmes à arpenter encore les rues passé minuit – mais cela ne l’effrayait pas plus que ça. Ce n’était qu’un désagrément passager duquel elle savait se tirer sans aucun mal et, en vérité, bien qu’elle fût toujours un peu agacée par les commentaires malvenus d’hommes complètement soûls, elle éprouvait toujours une certaine satisfaction à les remettre à leur place sans aucun effort. Peu importe qu’ils soient plus grands ou plus forts qu’elles, un humain reste un humain, après tout. Ils se croient supérieurs, pensent avoir le contrôle sur tout sans jamais imaginer rencontrer plus fort qu’eux, sans jamais se douter des forces sombres et obscures qui se terrent en n’attendant que le coucher du soleil pour ressurgir. Mais lorsque les rues se vident et que les ténèbres de la nuit prennent place, et peu importe ce qu’un humain insignifiant peut penser pour se rassurer, la ville appartient aux créatures de la Nuit.

 

Ses pas guidèrent la jeune femme jusqu’à un bar qu’elle connaissait bien. Elle tendit un peu l’oreille, encore à quelques mètres, et constatant que l’endroit n’était pas trop peuplé, elle laissa un mince sourire se tracer sur ses lèvres peintes de noir et se dirigea vers l’entrée, passant l’enseigne aux caractères noirs et dorés de « l’As de Pique ». C’était un de ces bars à la limite entre le chic et le banal ; l’ambiance y était sobre, sans décorations inutiles mais aux tables et sièges de qualité. À cette heure avancée de la nuit, une faible musique se laissait entendre par qui tendait l’oreille.

Sans s’attarder, elle alla prendre place au comptoir, cherchant le siège le plus éloigné de l’entrée, dans un coin d’où elle pouvait facilement voir tout le reste de la salle d’un simple mouvement de tête. C’était toujours ici qu’elle s’asseyait, plus par habitude que par réelle manie. Le barman l’y attendait déjà – un homme simple, entre deux âges, dont on ne savait pas si on devait en le voyant l’admirer ou s’en apitoyer. Peut-être parce que cela faisait plusieurs mois que la jeune femme fréquentait l’endroit assez régulièrement, ou simplement parce qu’il n’y avait jamais tant de clients à ces heures tardives, il avait retenu son visage rapidement et ne lui avait plus demandé sa carte d’identité après la deuxième fois. Kanaya demanda la même chose que d’ordinaire, et aucune conversation ne s’engagea. De toute façon, elle ne venait pas pour ça.

Son verre en main, elle jeta un bref regard au reste de la salle, mais bien vite elle se retourna. Elle n’était pas venue ce soir en quête d’une proie. L’appétit d’une succube n’est en vérité pas si grand que ça, et peu nombreuses furent les fois où Kanaya eut le besoin urgent de trouver une cible. Elle n’enviait en rien les vampires et leur nécessité de chasser régulièrement pour ne pas succomber à la faim qui les dévore en permanence. Pour autant, elle ne considérait pas sa façon de se nourrir particulièrement problématique ou repoussante. Elle cherchait les âmes perdues ne demandant qu’un peu de chaleur et leur donnait ce qu’ils voulaient tout en y trouvant son compte. Contrairement aux vampires qui ne faisaient que prendre, elle, voyait cela comme un arrangement consentant où les deux parties y gagnaient quelque chose. Elle n’avait même pas besoin d’en venir à des techniques telles que l’effacement de mémoire, car elle pouvait garder son apparence humaine en toutes circonstances – aussi naturelle pour elle que la peau grise d’alternian qu’elle abordait en présence de ses semblables.

Ce soir toutefois, Kanaya Maryam n’avait aucune envie autre que celle de se reposer calmement, sirotant un verre qu’elle buvait plus pour la forme que par un véritable attrait pour les boissons alcoolisées, dans le coin sombre d’un bar à l’ambiance sobre qui l’aidait à faire le vide dans sa tête et à réorganiser ses idées éparpillées.

Non pas qu’elle soit actuellement perturbée par quelque chose, en fait sa vie était même plutôt calme dernièrement – mais peut-être était-elle justement trop calme ? Elle avait besoin de ces moments de solitude et de répit parfois. Besoin de s’éloigner de ses amis et de leurs problèmes, juste venir s’asseoir dans un bar tranquille pour penser un peu à elle. Au fond, elle ne savait pas trop elle-même si c’était parce que sa vie de tous les jours l’ennuyait ou au contraire la fatiguait. Elle gardait juste cette sensation qu’il manquait quelque chose, et elle ne savait pas quoi, ni en quoi venir ici pourrait l’aider à combler ce vide. Malgré tout, ça lui faisait du bien, alors pourquoi s’en soucier ? Kanaya n’était pas non plus malheureuse. Elle aimait ses amis, et elle aimait sa vie. Elle aimait les rayons du soleil sur sa peau le matin et elle aimait la douce lumière de la lune et l’air frais de la nuit. Non, elle n’était pas malheureuse.

Lorsque la porte du bar s’ouvrit doucement, Kanaya ne prit pas la peine de se tourner pour observer l’arrivant. Déjà parce que ç’aurait été d’une impolitesse sans égal, et puis parce qu’elle avait décidé de toute façon qu’elle ne ferait rien d’autre de la soirée que se reposer en buvant un verre ou deux. C’était ce qu’elle avait prévu de faire ; mais l’inconnu, ou plutôt l’inconnue, en décida autrement en venant s’asseoir sur le siège juste à côté. Kanaya releva doucement la tête et regarda la jeune femme à côté d’elle. Des cheveux blonds, lisses et coupés court, entourant un visage fin auquel elle n’arrivait pas bien à donner un âge – entre quinze et vingt ans, probablement – et surtout, deux yeux roses brillant de jeunesse, brillant de vie, brillant tout court. Un léger sourire ornait le visage de l’inconnue et sans trop comprendre pourquoi ni comment, Kanaya en eut quelques secondes le souffle coupé.

« Je prendrai la même chose, dit-elle doucement au barman qui approchait.  
– Une vodka martini, ça marche », acquiesça l’homme.

Il s’éloigna, et la jeune femme redirigea son regard vers Kanaya.

« Ce sont des lentilles, bien sûr. »

À ces mots, la jeune succube réalisa soudain qu’elle fixait ses prunelles depuis son arrivée et détourna rapidement le regard, les joues empourprées. La demoiselle ne sembla pas s’en formaliser et ajouta, une pointe de mystère dans sa voix :

« Ou bien peut-être que ce n’en sont pas ? »

Elle sourit malicieusement, et Kanaya ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Je m’appelle Rose.  
– Ah… Kanaya. Kanaya Maryam.  
– C’est un nom original.  
– On me l’a souvent dit, oui. »

La discussion s’arrêta là le temps que le barman serve son verre à Rose, avant de s’éloigner un peu pour laisser plus d’intimité aux deux jeunes femmes. Même là, Kanaya ne sut pas bien quoi dire. Pourtant elle n’était pas timide, ou particulièrement réservée en principe (il faut dire qu’être incapable d’adresser la parole aux inconnus aurait été un défaut assez regrettable pour une succube). Peut-être était-ce parce que Rose la prenait au dépourvu ? D’ordinaire, en s’asseyant tout au fond du comptoir, elle était assurée d’être tranquille pour la soirée. Elle en était presque mal à l’aise. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« C’est une belle soirée, n’est-ce pas ? »

Rose porta son verre à ses lèvres en disant ça, et Kanaya en profita pour l’observer un instant. Elle portait une écharpe violette autour du cou mais c’était la seule touche de couleur dans sa tenue noire. Ça, et les lentilles de contact qui coloraient ses yeux de manière si surnaturelle. Non pas que Kanaya fut vraiment en mesure de juger ce qui est surnaturel et ce qui ne l’est pas.

« Oui, c’est vrai, finit-elle par répondre.  
– C’est la première fois que je viens dans cette ville.  
– Il n’y a pas grand-chose à y voir, j’en ai peur.  
– Hm, mais pour l’instant je ne suis pas déçue. »

Une fois de plus, Kanaya fut prise de court. Rose continuait de la regarder, et elle continuait de se sentir mal à l’aise. Non, vraiment, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. D’ordinaire elle ne se serait pas laissée troubler ainsi – et par une humaine ! Elle devait être fatiguée, il n’y avait pas d’autre explication. Peut-être couvait-elle quelque chose ?

Détournant son attention de la jeune fille, Kanaya but une gorgée de son verre et parvint plus ou moins à retrouver son calme.

« Si cela ne te pose pas de problème, j’aimerais bien en entendre un peu plus sur la vie ici, dit Rose doucement. Parle-moi un peu de toi. »

La demande surprit un peu Kanaya, mais elle finit par se dire qu’après tout, pourquoi pas. Alors elle se mit à parler. Avec un peu de gêne au début, elle parla à Rose de ses amis, de sa vie en général, des petits détails qui ne révèleraient en rien sa vraie identité ou l’existence des créatures de la Nuit. Elle avait l’habitude de ce genre de conversation, et savait omettre tout ce qui pouvait la trahir. Elle parla un moment, et Rose parla aussi, lui raconta qu’elle voyageait un peu partout pour se divertir, mais qu’elle commençait à se lasser de cette vie, qu’elle aimerait bien essayer de mener une existence plus calme, comme la sienne. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien le temps d’un verre, et d’un deuxième, puis elles restèrent en silence un moment.

Kanaya se demanda si leur discussion allait s’arrêter là. Elle n’était pas vraiment du genre à boire jusqu’à ne plus être en possession de ses moyens, même si pour être honnête, sa qualité de succube lui permettait de tolérer l’alcool bien mieux que les humains et que deux verres ne représentaient pas plus pour elle qu’une bête coupe de champagne. Si Rose lui proposait une autre tournée, elle déclinerait probablement son offre toutefois. Mais la jeune fille en fit tout autrement.

« Je pensais visiter le quartier, dit-elle distraitement. Faire le tour des environs pendant qu’il fait encore bon.  
– Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très intéressant à cette heure. Il n’y aura pas grand-monde…  
– Tant que j’ai de la compagnie, ça ne me dérange pas.  
– C’est… une proposition ? Hésita Kanaya.  
– Ça dépend de toi. »

Légèrement surprise une fois de plus, Kanaya dut prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu’elle devait répondre. Décliner son offre ? Elle ne connaissait même pas cette fille depuis plus de vingt minutes. Mais en même temps, qu’avait-elle à y perdre ? Elle pourrait remettre sa soirée de solitude paisible à un autre soir. En toute honnêteté, l’idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient. »

Kanaya se sentit presque bête d’avoir répondu ça. Quelle idée, vraiment ! Ça ne sonnait pas du tout naturel, ça lui donnait juste l’air prétentieux… Elle voulut se frapper le visage tellement elle se sentit ridicule. Il y avait décidément quelque chose en Rose qui la perturbait. Il fallait dire qu’elle n’était pas… désagréable à regarder. Son visage aux traits frôlant la perfection, ses yeux malicieux, brillant d’une intelligence presque effrayante – comme si elle voyait tout en elle, comme si elle avait percé d’un regard tous ses secrets –, sa peau blanche et ses cheveux d’un blond étrangement clair… Et son corps n’était pas en reste non plus. Dans d’autres circonstances, Kanaya aurait probablement été l’aborder d’elle-même. Dans d’autres circonstances, peut-être, auraient-elles fini par louer une chambre d’hôtel.

Mais ces circonstances n’étaient pas, et quand Rose se leva et sortit de son sac un petit porte-monnaie pour payer les deux boissons, Kanaya tenta de chasser toutes ces idées au loin et de se convaincre que ce n’était rien de plus qu’une soirée ordinaire, passée avec une personne qu’elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais après ça.

 

Une fois dehors, l’air frais de la nuit aida la jeune femme à retrouver un peu de son calme habituel, et elle put reprendre un semblant de confiance en elle. Pendant un moment, aucune des deux filles ne parla ; Rose observait les environs l’air joyeux, avec ce qui ressemblait presque à une curiosité infantile totalement en opposition avec les vêtements sombres qu’elle portait. Malgré tout, elle parvenait à garder un air mature et digne, et Kanaya l’envia un peu pour ça. Elle qui se forçait souvent à maintenir un visage impassible même quand elle voudrait sourire, qui se retenait parfois de rire ou de montrer sa colère pour ne pas avoir l’air immature. Rose était visiblement le genre de personne qui pouvait aborder un air mystérieux et envoûtant tout en restant elle-même.

« C’est une ville plutôt calme, non ? »

Kanaya réfléchit quelques secondes à sa réponse. Effectivement, il ne se passait jamais grand-chose par ici. Les choses avaient bien changé en quelques années. La jeune fille se rappelait pourtant très clairement de l’époque où de nombreuses créatures de la Nuit venaient perturber leur quotidien. Beaucoup d’entre eux en avaient souffert, mais à présent elle regrettait presque qu’il n’y ait pas un peu plus d’agitation pour changer de sa routine ennuyeuse.

« Elle l’était moins auparavant, mais ces dernières années ont été plutôt tranquilles, oui.  
– Hm. Je pense que je finirais par m’ennuyer.  
– Tu voyages beaucoup ?  
– On peut dire ça. Même si dernièrement, ce n’est pas l’envie qui manque de m’arrêter quelque part.  
– Qu’est-ce qui te retient ?  
– J’imagine que j’attends de trouver le bon endroit. Ou les bonnes personnes. »

Une intersection se présenta devant elles, et Kanaya fit signe à Rose de la suivre vers une rue menant à un petit parc.

« Je n’ai jamais vraiment quitté cet endroit, dit-elle ensuite.  
– Trop d’attaches ?  
– C’est sûrement ça. J’aurais du mal à laisser mes proches sans me faire du souci pour eux.  
– Je comprends.  
– Tu n’as pas de famille ou d’amis proches, là d’où tu viens ? »

Rose resta silencieuse un moment, comme pour se remémorer quelque chose.

« Ma mère. Je ne l’ai pas revue depuis un moment.  
– Elle voyage beaucoup, elle aussi ?  
– J’imagine que c’est de famille. Nous avons du mal à rester immobiles trop longtemps.  
– Est-ce qu’elle te manque ? »

À peine ces mots prononcés, Kanaya les regretta déjà. En plus d’être impolie, elle commençait à poser des questions vraiment trop indiscrètes. Sa manie de trop s’intéresser aux humains et à leur vie ressortait beaucoup trop, ce soir-là.

« Pas spécialement. Je sais qu’elle va bien. »

Kanaya réfléchit un moment. Dans un sens, elle aimerait pouvoir penser comme ça. Ne pas se soucier autant des problèmes des autres, faire ce dont elle avait envie. Elle savait bien qu’elle était trop gentille, et elle en avait subi les conséquences plusieurs fois déjà. Elle avait beau revivre les mêmes erreurs, c’était comme si elle était incapable d’apprendre la leçon.

« Il commence à se faire tard, non ? Demanda Kanaya pour changer de sujet.  
– Vraiment ? C’est le meilleur moment de la soirée, à mon goût. Et puis je trouve cette nuit particulièrement plaisante. »

Kanaya s’arrêta pour regarder le ciel. Aucun nuage pour masquer l’astre lunaire. Elle trouvait seulement dommage que si peu d’étoiles soient visibles depuis la ville. C’était quelque chose qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de regretter. Cela dit, c’était effectivement une belle nuit.

« Si ma compagnie te déplaît, tu peux me laisser là, dit Rose avec malice.  
– Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C’est juste…  
– Rare de trouver quelqu’un qui accepte de se promener à cette heure ? »

La jeune blonde sourit un peu, et Kanaya détourna le regard. Décidément, elle n’arrivait vraiment pas à garder son calme ce soir-là. Si un de ses congénères la voyait ! Le visage baissé et les joues rouges juste à cause des paroles d’une fille humaine. Ils pourraient bien se moquer d’elle.

Soudain, la silhouette de Rose disparut de son champ de vision, et lorsqu’elle releva la tête la jeune fille n’était plus là. Kanaya se retourna, presque paniquée – avait-elle vraiment mal interprété ses paroles, tout à l’heure ? – mais elle retrouva bien vite la demoiselle, accroupie face à un banc juste derrière. C’est seulement alors que Kanaya réalisa qu’elles étaient déjà à l’intérieur du parc, et elle voulut se frapper le visage du plat de la main pour ne pas s’en être rendu compte plus tôt.

Elle avança vers Rose, prête à lui demander ce qui lui avait pris, quand elle vit la demoiselle tendre un bras sous le banc. Se penchant un peu, elle vit alors ce qui avait attiré l’attention de l’autre : un chat minuscule, au pelage noir se fondant dans l’obscurité. Apeuré, il semblait hésiter à avancer, mais lorsque Rose tendit un peu plus la main il ne fit rien pour l’esquiver, la laissant lui caresser doucement la tête.

« Je n’avais même pas remarqué qu’il y avait un chat ! S’étonna Kanaya.  
– Il doit être abandonné. »

Ça n’explique pas comment tu l’as vu, faillit répondre la jeune succube. Elle ne dit rien cependant, observant silencieusement l’autre fille qui s’assit sur le banc. D’un bond agile, le chat bondit sur ses genoux, réclamant déjà d’autres caresses.

« Pauvre petite chose, dit doucement Rose.  
– Tu as l’air d’aimer les chats.  
– Je les apprécie, oui. Tu ne veux pas le caresser ?  
– Je crois que les chats ne m’aiment pas trop. Je n’ai jamais été très populaire auprès des animaux… »

Rose se mit à rire, et Kanaya crut l’entendre murmurer quelque chose mais elle ne parvint pas à savoir quoi. Elle continua à caresser la fourrure de la petite créature. Kanaya la regardait, toujours debout, toujours mal à l’aise. Soudain, Rose releva les yeux – ses yeux roses, vraiment très roses, et l’espace d’un instant Kanaya en trouva presque du mal à respirer. Pour la première fois, elle se demanda si la jeune fille était réellement humaine.

« Il faut lui trouver un nom, reprit Rose. Je propose Vodka Mutini.  
– C’est… original.  
– N’est-ce pas ? C’est approprié pour un être aussi spécial. »

Elle gratta la gorge de l’animal, qui ronronna de plaisir.

« Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas rester. J’aurais pu te donner à manger.  
– Tu quittes déjà la ville ? »

La question lui avait échappé sans même que Kanaya s’en rende compte.

« Je le dois, oui. J’ai quelques affaires à régler.  
– Je vois…  
– Déçue ? Tu peux toujours m’accompagner. »

Kanaya écarquilla les yeux.

« Je… Pardon ?  
– C’était une plaisanterie. »

La jeune fille se sentit rougir. Elle avait vraiment envie d’aller se cacher quelque part. Rose, elle, se contenta de rire doucement. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que cette dernière ne se relève, caressant une dernière fois le cou du petit chat du bout de ses doigts fins.

« Cela dit, cette ville n’est pas si désagréable. Peut-être que je repasserais. Ce serait dommage de ne jamais revenir, après une telle rencontre.  
– Je ne peux pas le ramener chez moi, mais je peux toujours revenir lui apporter à manger de temps en temps pour qu’il soit encore là à ton retour.  
– Vraiment ?  
– Je n’ai pas grand-chose à faire, en ce moment. Et puis, j’aime les animaux malgré tout. »

Ce n’était pas la vraie raison, pour être honnête, mais Kanaya n’alla pas plus loin.

« C’est très aimable de ta part. »

La jeune fille s’apprêtait déjà à répondre que non, ce n’était rien – peut‑être à trouver une excuse de plus, n’importe quoi pour se convaincre elle-même que ce n’était pas l’envie de revoir Rose qui la poussait à faire ça – mais en une fraction de seconde, ladite Rose était soudainement beaucoup plus près d’elle qu’elle ne s’y attendait. Et Kanaya aurait probablement reculé si elle avait été capable de bouger, si elle n’était pas paralysée par le regard si intense de l’autre fille.

« Mais à vrai dire, ce n’était pas du chat que je parlais. »

Kanaya fut incapable de répondre. Incapable de bouger. Incapable de repousser les lèvres qui effleurèrent les siennes, qui ne restèrent qu’une seconde à peine, mais une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité. L’instant d’après, Rose était déjà partie, laissant seule une jeune succube totalement déboussolée qui ne bougerait probablement pas avant une bonne dizaine de minutes, parce qu’elle avait beau avoir embrassé plus de personnes auparavant qu’elle ne pouvait le compter, à cet instant elle était bien incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

***

Lorsque Kanaya arriva enfin chez elle, la première chose qu’elle fit fut d’aller prendre une douche qu’elle fit durer le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas avoir à repenser à sa soirée. Non pas que le souvenir soit _désagréable_ … En fait c’était même plutôt le contraire. Mais il s’était passé beaucoup trop de choses en une soirée qui à la base devait être une nuit calme et ordinaire, trop d’émotions dans sa tête pour qu’elle ait le courage de les gérer. Elle voulait juste dormir. Se reposer, et réfléchir à tout ça plus tard, bien plus tard.

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à aller dormir, fermant les volets pour arrêter les premiers rayons du soleil qui ne tarderaient pas à se montrer, elle se rappela qu’elle n’avait pas vérifié sa messagerie ce soir-là. Tirant son ordinateur portable, elle eut à peine le temps de se connecter qu’une fenêtre de conversation se lança.

Kanaya soupira doucement. Elle espérait seulement que la personne qui lui parlait ne l’embêterait pas très longtemps.

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 06:12 –-

CG: AU RISQUE DE LE REGRETTER PLUS TARD, T'AURAIS UN MOMENT ?


End file.
